Un autre jeu
by Mymy33
Summary: La vie vous parfois de drôle de tour, c'est sûr.


Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je me suis accordée une mini fic entre mes autres fics.

Et voilà ce que donne des révisions et des exams………

**XXXXXXX**

**Un autre jeu**

La vie nous joue parfois de drôle de tour, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Depuis que je suis né, elle n'a cessé de jouer avec moi. Bébé, elle a supprimé ma mère ; enfant, mon père fut attiré par son opposée et adolescent, mes meilleurs amis se sont fait emportés. Au fil des années qui s'écoulent, la vie invente de nouveau jeu, toujours plus inattendu les uns que les autres.

Evidemment cela m'a transformé, d'un enfant pur je suis passé à un enfant froid, distant, peu sociable et recentré sur lui-même. Je pensais que bientôt mon tour viendrait, que la vie me jouerait son clou final, que chacun a peur de voir arriver. Ce dernier acte d'une tragédie, ce chapitre du livre qui fait couler les larmes, ce tour de magie qui font rire les enfants et dont les anciens ont en horreur, cette chose commune à tous les êtres vivants, qui nous empli de mystère et de croyance. La mort. Je croyais que la vie me la montrerait dans quelques jours, me permettant de rejoindre mes proches, tous décédés.

Mais, non, je suis toujours vivant, malgré les épreuves, les missions périlleuses et les guerres de boucherie. Je tiens, je vis, ou plutôt je survis. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs suis toujours là ? Mon cœur souffre et mes entrailles brûlent à chaque fois que je me rends au mémorial ? Mais je reste quand même dans ce monde. Sans raison, seul. Mon corps agit, mon esprit suit, mais mon cœur est mort.

Mais, bon j'ai appris à vivre avec, même si c'est une vie de solitude et de douleur, c'est ma vie et je finirai mes jours ainsi. C'était ce que je mettais dit en tout cas.

Pourtant, non, la vie m'a encore joué un tour. Je ne sais pas d'où elle l'a sorti, ce qui lui passé par la tête, mais, un jour, comme ça, sans aucune raison, elle me l'a planté, là, devant mon œil, sombre et repoussant, lui. Il était droit, tout sourire à dix-huit piges à peine, doré et chaud comme un pain qui sort du four. On dit que les opposés s'attirent, je ne sais pas si je lui faisait un effet quelconque, mais lui, il m'en faisait.

Bizarrement, sans me l'expliquer, mon cœur s'est apaisé et mes entrailles furent calmées. Cette fois-ci, la vie joua avec mon esprit. Sans cesse, l'image de cet homme passait, repassait et re-repassait, il défilait dans ma tête du matin jusqu'au soir et même dans mes rêves. Il me les avait pris. Ah, ces rêves…tous, sans exception, je l'ai faisais sur lui. Une obsession, voilà ce qu'il était devenu, une obsession !

Je l'ai espionné, ça oui, j'y ai passé des heures. Je me souviens, même, qu'une fois je suis resté une nuit entière à le regarder dormir, perché sur une branche d'arbre, caché de sa vue. C'était pathétique, mais c'était moi. Et puis, les années ont passé et l'on s'est croisé de plus en plus souvent. Un cœur ne se répare pas en un jour, ou même en un an, il faut du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et au bout de plusieurs années, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui, mon corps ne m'a plus obéit, mes lèvres sont allées goutter les siennes et ça leur a plu. Elles ont tellement aimé que je fus contrains de le revoir, encore et encore. En faite, non, ce n'était pas une contrainte, mais plutôt, un besoin. Oui, mon corps et mon esprit en avait besoin ; besoin de lui.

Vous savez quel goût ça a le bonheur vous ? Peut-être juste la valeur de trois mots. Trois mots qui vous sont destinés. C'est peut-être bête, mais ça vous donne une force que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais la vie me fit partager son lit. En faîte, je ne sais même plus si c'était un lit ou le paradis. Mais une seule chose est sûre, c'était bon.

Et depuis, cela fait trois mois qu'il n'a pas quitté mon lit, en faite il a pris mon cœur entièrement, il l'a dévoré et je n'ai absolument rien fait pour l'en empêcher, je ne le voulais pas. Qu'il me l'arrache mon cœur, qu'il l'engloutisse et le garde précieusement à l'intérieur de lui. Mon cœur, c'est lui qui l'a guérit.

Je l'aime, cet homme. Je l'aime tellement que ce soir je ne passe même pas chez moi, pour me changer après ma mission. Deux semaines sans le voir, c'est trop.

Je vais directement à l'Académie, les cours sont finis, mais il doit rester jusqu'à six heures, pour ranger la salle et mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers. Ses yeux, son corps, lui. Je veux le voir. Je n'ai pratiquement plus de chakra et mon corps crie "repos", mais je veux lui faire l'amour. J'en ai tellement envie. Peu importe si je tombe dans le coma d'épuisement, tant que c'est dans ses bras.

Ça y est, je suis devant sa salle. La porte est entrouverte et les lumières allumées. J'ai envie de lui hurler que je l'aime, de lui dire que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de ma solitude et de ma douleur, qu'il a fait fuir les démons de mon passé, que grâce à lui, je suis redevenu un être humain et non une machine de guerre qui saigne continuellement.

Le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Ce ne sera pas parfait, mon corps ne sera pas aussi chaud que le sien, mes lèvres seront maladroites, à cause du peu de baiser donné et mes yeux n'auront pas cette lueur admirable qu'il possède. Mais, je l'aime et j'essaierai d'avoir tout ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, mon corps soit en feu, mes lèvres divines et mes yeux un océan d'émotion, et ce jour là, je lui ferais l'amour comme un fou en lui hurlant que je l'aime, parce que c'est lui, rien que lui que je désire. Le reste je m'en fou.

Je pousse la porte et murmure son prénom :

- Iruka.

Mon corps se fige, mon coeur se brise, mes entrailles se déchirent.

La vie lui a présenté un autre homme qui s'est jeté entre ses cuisses, la chair pour la chair, plaisir animal, il dévore avidement le corps caramel qui s'offre totalement à lui. Deux semaines, seulement deux…Le corps doré se redresse et ses yeux croisent mon regard.

- Kakashi…

La vie…est-ce ça aussi, c'est un autre jeu ?

**XXXXX**

Et voilà ce que donne des révisions et des exams………du sadisme !!!

Mymy


End file.
